


[podfic] you swoon, you sigh

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weddings, not included: the solid minute i cut out of me wailing every time something cute was about to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Showing up to wedding after wedding alone is getting to be kind of a bummer. This is why it kind of sucks to mostly hang out with hockey players, whose only summer hobbies are golf and getting married. At this point, Nate’s only really into golf.





	[podfic] you swoon, you sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you swoon, you sigh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170146) by [wrishwrosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrishwrosh/pseuds/wrishwrosh). 



> for podfic bingo (fluff). music used is celine dion's it's all coming back to me now, because what else would i use.

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bb5xtd3iqznsqqy/you%20swoon%2C%20you%20sigh.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 36:50 / 35.4MB


End file.
